


橘汁软糖

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *对临也先生信（喜）赖（欢）得不得了的14岁纯情小正出没。*咬/影院play有。





	橘汁软糖

**Author's Note:**

> *对临也先生信（喜）赖（欢）得不得了的14岁纯情小正出没。  
*咬/影院play有。

正文：

“正臣有时间的话，现在可以陪我一下吗？”  
听到折原临也在电话那头的邀约，趴在床上百无聊赖但又不想睡觉的纪田正臣一下子来了精神。  
“我有空喔！嗯？家里人啊、临也先生你也知道吧……所以我没有门禁啦。”

开了免提一边说着一边换衣服，正臣看着更衣镜中的自己，裸露出的皮肤还有临也上次留下来的牙印和吻痕。他轻轻碰了下锁骨上的吻痕，就像被烫到了一样立刻缩回手。想到上次在临也家沙发上和他做的事情就有些脸红，正臣现阶段的生物知识告诉自己这是性交，但是他更喜欢从临也那学到的名词。

“这就是做爱喔，小正臣。”

Make love.

因为有爱才会做这样的事吧？正臣对这点深信不疑，一定是因为临也先生对自己的感情和自己对临也先生的感情是一样的，他才会对自己做出这样的事情。所以就算从未做过这种事情的自己害怕得不得了，但还是很听话地躺在沙发上回应临也的吻，任他开发着身体的那块地方。  
性器替代手指，真的被进入的那一刻正臣还是揪着临也的上衣疼得哭了出来。抽抽泣泣地说好痛但也没想让临也拔出来，腿有些发软还是环住临也的腰，说自己没关系，可以全部插进来。

想要回应他的期待、想要更紧密些。  
因为很喜欢他。

接下来的事像是喝完酒断片了一样，正臣觉得是因为自己舒服起来了就有些晕乎乎，所以记得不太清楚。只有这一身过了好几天还没有消下去的暧昧痕迹提醒他，他那天确实和临也做了些对他这个年纪的小孩来说太早太早的事情。

“呐、正臣？”  
“唔哇！”

听见临也喊他的名字，正臣才发现自己盯着镜子发了好久的呆，立刻套好衣服就又听见临也说快到他家门口了。  
正臣梳了两下头发就跑去门口，认真地把皮鞋刷亮才换上鞋子。一开门果然是拿着手机正等自己的临也先生，正臣道了歉说让他久等了，临也说自己也是刚到。

“要去干什么呀？”  
正臣跟在临也身后，想去抓住他的衣摆又缩回了手。  
临也看着手机随意应答：“才结束一份工作所以想去放松一下嘛，去看电影怎么样？”

“可是这么晚了？”  
“有夜场的啦。”  
临也调笑着放下手机，转过身子拍拍正臣的脑袋，然后绕到他的身后，推着他的肩膀往前走，“好啦好啦，我又不是什么坏人，小正臣相信我的吧？”

“不是相信不相信的问题啦，可是这都凌晨了耶？！今天我只是碰巧没睡喔？”  
“小正臣不理我那我只能一个人去看电影啰。”  
“多亏我了呢。”  
“是、是，多亏你了呢。”临也放开正臣的肩膀，抓起他的手朝前走，“不过也不只是去看电影啦。”

坐到影院的座位上正臣才觉得有些奇怪，虽然前面有三三两两的人，而且临也买的也是正中间的票，但为什么要坐到这个最后排、最角落的地方嘛？这里能看到什么呀？正臣鼓着脸颊说这里视线不好，但临也回答他，有比看电影更有意思的事情。

正臣有些疑惑不解，但他的疑惑在电影放出“○映”标志的时候就被折原临也解开了。

临也侧过身子把正臣禁锢在小小的椅子上，背着光让正臣看不清他脸上的笑容。正臣刚想说自己看不见屏幕就被临也逼近了吻住，嘴里多了半块甜腻腻的软糖，橘子汽水的味道让两个人的呼吸都变得甜起来。  
咽下软糖的正臣下意识地闭上眼，伸出舌头小心翼翼地回应临也的吻。光是接吻全身的力气就要被抽空了，正臣发软地缩在椅子上，只是抬起头加深橘子味的吻，也让呼吸更加纠缠在一起。  
越发缠绵的吻让正臣在呼气的时候多了些暧昧的喘息。临也揉了两把正臣的脑袋，手顺着柔顺的发丝向下滑，捏着他急着出门没来得及挂上耳夹的耳垂来回抚摸。  
椅子因为正臣蜷起身子的动作而突然响起嘎吱声，正臣忍不住抖了一下，本能地抱住临也，把头埋进他的怀里。

临也掐住正臣的下巴让他抬起头来，看着他湿润的眼睛，坏心眼地凑近他耳边问他：“只是接吻而已喔。怎么感觉被我欺负了一样？”  
“……这里还有人。”  
“所以你要小点声才行。”

临也把正臣抱过来放进自己怀里，揽住他的腰，吻着他的脖颈对他说：“你想看电影的话可以继续啦，我干我的事，正臣可以不用在意。”

这怎么能不在意啦……

耳垂被身后的人含住，正臣缩了缩脑袋也没有办法打断临也的动作，只好闭上眼承受着在耳边不断响起的水声。  
临也一手从正臣上衣的下摆处伸进，指尖在腰腹处留恋了一会就向上抚慰起乳首。另一手的食指和中指描摹着正臣的唇瓣，撬开他的牙齿后肆意地搅拌口腔。

津液根本来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角向下滴落。正臣又不敢咬下去，只能抓住临也的手臂，尽力把喘息声缩到最小，任由生理泪水充满眼眶。

“立起来了呢，这么兴奋吗？”

临也这么说着，更加猛烈地欺负已经充血挺立的乳首。正臣呜咽着无意识地挺起胸，看起来像是因为另一边受到冷落在不满。临也说着“乖、乖”，就用手指夹住他软软的舌头，顺着舌苔向更深处侵犯。  
正臣弓起身子无力地拍打临也的膝盖，但乳首突然被狠狠地掐住拉扯，口腔也被手指搅拌得一塌糊涂，越来越承受不住耳边的水声和这一切快感的正臣，生理泪水终于决堤一般的掉落出来。他唯一能做到的就是收紧喉咙不让自己叫出来，夹起腿到达一次小型高潮。颤抖着结束高潮的正臣半张着嘴，脑袋空白一片地倒在临也的身上。

临也把手指从正臣的嘴巴里抽出来，银线连着他的指尖和正臣被他手指带着伸出来的舌头，临也张了张手指在正臣眼前晃着，告诉他泛着水光的地方都是他的津液，让他自己舔干净。

“嗯嗯……”

还没回过神来的正臣点头，本能地听临也的话张嘴含住他的手指，吮吸着将自己的津液回收。可能是嫌正臣的动作太慢、太挠人了，临也抽出手指，把没舔干净的津液蹭在正臣的衣服上，吻吻正臣的耳朵让他坐在地上。

影院的椅子排列得很近，正臣踌躇了一下还是听话地跪坐了下来。  
大概就是那种事了吧……正臣学着最近偷看的小黄本的里的样子，双手撑在地上，向前凑近咬住临也的拉链慢慢地向下拉。伸出舌头一下一下地把那里舔湿，隔着临也的底裤舔弄起那块地方，感觉那里变得比刚才还要硬挺的时候，才用牙齿咬着布料，想要褪下他的底裤。

这时候临也揉揉他的脑袋和他说下次做这种事的时候要先把腰带解开，见正臣看着自己解开皮带时似懂非懂的样子，于是临也用皮带的一端轻拍着正臣的脸颊：“回答呢？”  
“唔……我知道了。”  
“好乖。”

正臣仰起头咬着布料慢慢褪下临也的底裤，他的性器一下子弹跳出来蹭着正臣的鼻尖，这让正臣呆了一会才害羞地垂下脑袋，伸出手摩擦起面前的柱状物。大概是察觉到了临也的视线，正臣抬起头，张开嘴巴将顶端含进嘴里。前端分泌的体液带着些许腥味，正臣想吐出来却被按住脑袋，被这股腥味侵略到更深处。  
被侵犯地眼角又不自觉地分泌出生理泪水，正臣委屈地抬起眼看临也。

临也见状退出了正臣的口腔让他稍微喘了口气，温柔地抚摸起他的脑袋，却用着为难的语气开口：“小正臣不想的话可以不用这么做啦。”  
正臣摇摇头，说自己不是不愿意啦，只是有点不习惯。

像害怕临也对自己失望一样，正臣再次把临也的性器含在嘴里，用舌头绕着前端打转。虽然分泌出来的体液又苦又涩，和好吃沾不上边，但是他想让临也舒服起来的愿望可是真切极了。  
可就算把嘴巴塞满，还是有一部分没有含进嘴里。再吞进去一点就好了……这么想着的正臣又努力含进去一些，硬挺的性器插进喉咙眼的感觉让他忍不住想吐。  
这种呕吐感让正臣的眉头拧成一团，但因为临也轻揉他眉心的动作而松开。又听见临也让他别勉强的时候，正臣也不知道感动个什么劲，就眨巴眨巴眼掉了一滴泪，更加努力地用自己青涩又不熟练的动作取悦着临也。

终于听到临也的低喘声，正臣才觉得自己下面也难受得很。得到临也应允后，他解开自己的皮带，抚慰起因为刚刚高潮已经半挺立的性器。

舌头顺着经络舔舐，讨好般地用脸颊蹭着性器，念了念临也的名字又含住顶端吮吸，正臣的鼻息不断变重，手上抚慰自己的速度也在加快。

“呜、呜……”

射精的喘息被临也的性器堵回口中，但正臣嘴里的性器还是硬得可怕，就在他觉得已经是机械性的活塞运动的时候，临也突然按着他的脑袋泄在了他的嘴巴里。嘴里一下子充满了温热又黏糊的液体，鼻腔内也被腥味占领。

“舌头伸出来喔，没说‘好’之前绝~对不要咽下去。”  
“呜、嗯嗯。”

精液顺着舌头滴落在影院的地板上，正臣觉得这对打扫卫生的人来说不是一件好事，于是就用手接住，让精液在手心汇聚了一小滩，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛可怜兮兮地望着临也。

本来打算做到这里就停下来的，其实一开始就是半开着玩笑让他给自己口交的，但是没想到被正臣当真了，现在竟然还对他做出这副想要被人狠狠疼爱的模样。

临也用食指把精液在正臣的口腔里完全涂抹开，夹住他的舌头摩擦了两下才让他咽下去，然后拉过正臣的手腕，用纸巾仔细地擦拭着他手心的精液。

正臣被精液的味道腥得紧皱眉头，但看到临也在给自己擦手就觉得这些腥味算不了什么。他被临也拉起来抱进怀里，没由来地，这些所有的小细节让正臣感觉自己好像被临也放在心上，所以他就靠着临也的耳边说：“我爱你。”  
“‘我爱你’可是一种魔法呢。”临也拍着正臣的背对他说。

是怎样的魔法呢？

正臣没来得及问出口，嘴巴就被塞进了两根手指。底裤连着裤子被褪到了膝盖处，臀部被心上人爱抚着，知道接下来要做什么事的正臣脸红了起来，闭上眼好好舔着嘴巴里的东西。

“哈啊……”

嘴巴里突然的空虚让正臣没反应过来，只是趴在临也身上等他下一步动作。  
等他进入自己的身体。

但是津液的润滑完全不够，不该用作性器官的后穴还没有做好接纳手指的准备，手指插入的干涩感混着疼痛让正臣绷着身子不断微颤。

临也拍着紧抱自己发抖的正臣，退出手指按摩他的穴口。等后穴渐渐放松下来才再次尝试插入一根手指。没听见正臣吃痛的喘息，就向前探着弯起手指，刺激起上次让正臣哭着去了好几次的地方。

“不、不行……那里……”

听见正臣已经带上泣音的拒绝，临也把他的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上，舔弄着他的耳朵，更用力地摩擦起那里。

“嗯、嗯……！”

正臣咬紧嘴巴才没有叫出声，未发育完全的性器因为后穴的快感又再一次挺立了起来。敏感点被不断摩擦着，后穴的软肉也在不断痉挛，正臣啜泣着让临也不要欺负那里，只换来更加激烈的摩擦。  
后穴已经开始分泌起粘液，第二根手指就着他穴口滴落的液体侵犯进来。两根手指挤压按摩着内壁，更没有放过正臣觉得已经欺负到快要坏掉的前列腺。

“呜……”

后穴用力绞起，干性高潮还没有结束敏感点就再次被触碰碾压。被这两根手指刺激得有些过头，正臣的眼泪溢出眼眶，瞪大着眼睛又止不住向上吊，后穴紧紧夹着手指但又想要被更炽热的硬物填满。  
面对这些奇怪感觉，正臣只能把自己全身缩进临也怀里，抓着他的上衣战栗。

临也揪住正臣的头发让他仰起头，借着大屏幕的亮光，看他被泪水和津液弄得湿乎乎一片的脸颊以及他因为情爱露出不符年龄的崩坏表情。

他凑近正臣的脖间咬着，“真可爱……一副被快乐染脏的样子呢，小正臣。”  
“临也、临也先生……哈啊……”

正臣快要被这一波波快感吞没了，不断滑落的生理泪水顺着脸颊滴落在临也的衣服上。有些控制不住呻吟的正臣被临也吻住，虽然嘴里还是难吃的精液味道……不过又被推进了一块甜腻的软糖。

临也拉开了一点距离，温柔地提醒正臣小心吃别呛到，但手上的动作不见慢下来，两根手指分合着撑开穴口再挤入第三根，将穴口撑得更开，抽插的幅度也更大。另一只手抓住了正臣的性器，开始撸动起来。

前后夹击让没经历过这种刺激的正臣已经要失去思考了，胡乱地吞下软糖后就迫不及待地凑过去吻住临也，坐在他的手指上扭腰。

舌头也好，衣服摩擦的胸口也好，各种奇怪的电流在体内乱窜，最后汇聚在下腹处爆发出来。射在临也手上的正臣话都说不出来，只能抱着他啜泣。

临也奖励般地吻了吻他的脑袋，然后抽出手指，托着正臣的臀部让他稍微起点身。将前端抵住正臣开合的后穴，临也扶着他的腰让他慢慢坐下来。

正臣冒着汗，虽然像上次一样做了扩张，但是真的被临也插入还是会疼痛。他腿软到全身趴在临也身上，小腿一个颤抖从椅子上滑落，让他一口气将临也的性器全部吞了进去。

听见正臣疼得直抽气，临也掐住他的腰让他起来，但是并没有完全退出他的身体，只留着前端被后穴紧缩的温暖肉壁包裹。  
临也问正臣还要不要做了，见正臣抓住自己手臂，以为他是不要，凑近了听才发现他说的是没关系，于是就掐住正臣的腰，让正臣再次用力地坐了下来。

正臣被顶得仰起头，生理泪水不断滑落，抑制不住的破碎呻吟在影院的角落里响起。  
临也见前排有扭头的人，就把正臣按在自己怀里紧紧抱住，凑近他耳边说：“小声点。”  
正臣咬着嘴巴点头，后穴一缩一缩的疼痛，但在临也的亲吻下也变得能够忍受，甚至还变得舒服起来。敏感点被一遍遍摩擦，正臣凑过去吻临也，颤抖地坐在他身上起起伏伏。

喘气的时候正臣听见临也说我爱你，他有点明白这句话代表的魔法是什么了。  
是让人会快乐的魔法，是让人的灵魂联结在一起的魔法。

“我爱您、我爱您、呜嗯……”

脑子和呼吸都变得乱糟糟一团，正臣只是顺着惯性配合临也的动作，搭上他的肩膀上下扭腰。后穴被性器顶弄得乱七八糟，正臣半阖着眼，感受着临也的性器在自己体内抽插，每次进入都将腹部顶起。后穴稚嫩的软肉承受不住一次次开拓，条件反射的裹着性器收紧，然后就会被更加用力地顶开。  
正臣被操干得牙齿都在打颤，说不出什么完整的话只能低低地哭喊临也的名字。

临也见被自己欺负狠了的正臣在啜泣，只好将性器深深地埋在他的后穴里，前端抵着他的敏感点小幅度碾压。  
明明是被临也这样温柔对待，但正臣抖得更厉害，后穴止不住痉挛着绞起入侵的性器。  
临也叹了口气，抓住实在放松不下来的正臣的腰，食指揉平后穴的褶皱后挤进，跟着性器一起缓慢抽插。  
指尖刺激着逐渐敏感的内壁，后穴分泌出的体液顺着手指流向正臣的股间，逐渐润滑着结合处。

津液交换，舌尖缠绕，临也扶着正臣的背让身下进一步结合。胸口起伏着，正臣捧着临也的脸不断亲吻，生怕别人会听到自己奇怪的声音。

细微又淫靡的水声被电影的音效好好地掩盖住，只是正臣的泣音愈发难耐。  
在别人听来，角落的小情侣或许是因为电影太感人了才会有低低的抽泣声。临也也觉得是因为这样的性爱太猛烈，纪田正臣过于青涩的身体承受不住这种性爱的快感，才会突然哭起来。  
只有正臣清楚自己的哭泣是因为临也的拥抱和吻，是因为和他结合在一起，是因为……

嗯啊啊、是爱、是爱吧？

就算被顶弄到一个可怕的深处，就算身体已经因为快感变得奇怪，正臣还是只顾着亲吻。

无论以什么理由、无论用什么方式，被临也先生触碰就是会安心啊。  
其实自己委身的不是这样做爱的快感，而是“爱”才对吧？

正臣摸着自己小腹被顶起来的地方，抽抽搭搭地说这里好胀。刚说完就被更加用力地顶弄，源于快感的眼泪止不住地滴落，但正臣的心里是欢喜的。他紧紧地抱住临也，小声地对他说再来、再来。

再来疼爱我一些吧？

“呜……”

电影进入了高潮阶段，正臣也在临也的顶弄下也断断续续的高潮了好几回。他趴在前一排的椅背上喘气，打颤的双腿快要支撑不住身体的重量，全靠临也的手揽着他的腰才没有滑下去。  
临也掐着正臣的腰退出，乳白色的液体从被操干到闭合不上的后穴流出，滴落到正臣褪在地上的裤子。  
性器在穴口处蹭着，临也俯下身子靠近正臣的耳边夸他是好孩子，拉起他的头发让他转过头来，吻住他被自己咬得红肿的嘴巴就再次撞了进去。  
正臣闷哼着与他接吻，腰被拎起抬高只能脚尖点地；性器被临也的手掌包裹住，膝盖也忍不住加紧。  
临也的手向上滑去，从下到上慢慢解开正臣的纽扣，解到最上面第二颗纽扣的时候，把它用力拽了下来。

“这是最靠近心脏的地方啦，愿意给我吧？”  
“唔嗯、您想要的话……”

电影放完，临也也正好帮腿软到站不起来的正臣穿好裤子。正臣觉得被抱出去太羞人了，稍微坐了一会后就自己硬撑着走到了影院外面。  
努力夹紧还是能感受到后穴有液体涌出，打湿底裤还顺着大腿向下滑。他揉揉自己的腹部，仿佛听见临也留在自己后面和胃里的精液因为自己走路而发出震荡声。  
脸通红地向前几步朝临也靠靠，正臣用小到不能听闻的声音对他说：“……感觉会滴出来。”  
“没办法啦，要小正臣自己再努力——”把玩着正臣纽扣的临也凑到他的耳边，放低了语气，“把自己的后面夹紧啰……像刚才夹住我一样。”  
正臣羞红了脸，直捶着让自己变成这样的罪魁祸首。  
“好啦，”临也接住正臣的拳头让他放下来，“慢慢走吧。”

后面的黏腻感让正臣根本走不快，看到越拉越大的距离只好伸手抓住临也的衣摆，不知道这样算不算僭越，眨巴着眼睛问他的临也先生，可以牵手一起走吗？  
临也二话没说就牵住正臣的手大步向前走，被牵的人有些摇摇晃晃地跟在临也的身后。  
夜风从第二颗纽扣的位置钻进来，吹得正臣直发抖，男孩捂好胸口才鼓起勇气抓紧临也的手问：“您也可以把纽扣给我嘛、临也先生？”  
“可是我穿的衣服是拉链的耶？”  
“临也先生好狡猾——！”  
“就用橘子软糖补偿你啦。”临也从口袋里掏出糖果，单手拨开后塞进正臣的嘴里。  
正臣嘟囔着不满，但还是仔细咀嚼。

就算是平时一直吃的软糖这时候也显得格外酸甜，正臣吞咽入肚又向临也讨了一颗。被临也刮了刮鼻子的时候，正臣觉得大概以后会一直喜欢下去……这种橘子汽水的味道。

-fin-


End file.
